


罗马假日

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, but no Alfred or Ivan, no politics, someone died
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 露米Summary:阿尔弗雷德情绪低落，费里西安诺认为同为KY盟友，应该帮助阿尔弗雷德，所以他给出了一个建议。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> -露米，国设  
> -仅OOC属于我，其他都属于他们的原作者  
> -时政无关  
> -甜文努力中

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

罗马，意大利。

七丘之城，永恒之都，文艺复兴和宗教文化的中心，最负盛名的历史文化遗迹城市之一，自古至今，这座古城读过了太多的故事和传说，见证了文明交替，沉淀出当代的华丽典雅。

教堂下绵延的长台阶今天迎来了一位郁郁不欢的游人。

正值初春，又逢午后，可这个广场却一反常态的安静，只有寥寥数人。

金发碧眼的俊气青年，姿态随意地靠坐在中间的大台阶上，深蓝的牛仔裤蹭上了灰白的痕迹，他毫不在意，继续心不在焉地游神，有一下没一下地舔着手中的冰淇淋甜筒。

眺望着远方的舟型喷泉，却又没有看在眼里。

迟钝的动作让本就半软的冰淇淋融化，粘稠的奶油滴落在手腕边。

青年皱着眉头盯着那块乳白，思索直接舔掉它的可行性。

这时，从旁边递过来一块纸巾。

“Ciao，阿尔弗雷德。”

抬头，有着温软棕发的可爱意大利人站在他的面前，蜂蜜似的偏金眸子流淌着纯真无害的笑意，像佛罗伦萨清晨的微风。

“Ciao，费里西安诺，谢啦。”金发青年，阿尔弗雷德接过那张纸巾，擦干净了手腕。

“你来罗马怎么不通知我一声呀？”费里西安诺在他的一旁坐下。

“嗯……这次是我偷跑出来的，没有任何允许，大概不能走官方路线吧。”阿尔弗雷德含着冰淇淋咕哝。

“哇，你不怕他们找你。”

“没事，英雄我有成千上万例出逃案底，他们应该早就习惯我了。”装作得意，伸手弹了弹推在额头上的墨镜版德克萨斯。

“哦。这样呀。”费里西安诺乖巧地点点头。

“……你都不问我为什么来罗马吗？”

“我在等你告诉我呀。”

阿尔弗雷德噎住。外人不知道的是，他和费里西安诺是同盟关系，不是国际的那种，是个人的私下同盟关系。因为某次在书店偶遇，莫名其妙地达成了俩人的KY互助同盟，不过说真的，实际上AKY同盟可能更合适。

“啊……”罕见的，阿尔弗雷德叹一口气，他一直都是比较强势的人，很少在人前有显得如此颓靡不振。

“突然很累，费里。”再开口换了更亲昵的称呼，声线沉了下来，“很累，最近一直都是这样，在我的国土范围内感到无来由的恐惧，憎恨，慌张，绝望。”

“半夜里醒来，只觉得觉得我不能待在那里，就随便买了一个最近的航班，没想到就来这里了。”鉴于他俩之间有着秘密的互助关系，阿尔弗雷德对费里西安诺有着意外的信任感。不过谁会讨厌真诚又可爱的北意大利呢，真是被天克。

或许是近来过大的精神压力溶解了阿尔弗雷德的硬壳，折断了他的尖刺，摔破了一直以来的面具，老老实实地交代了自己近期的颓态。他可是和亚瑟都没敢提，毕竟提了百分百没用，不坦率是遗传基因。

“我想我应该是需要一个假日。”舔掉最后一口冰淇淋。

“哎？那不是很好吗？”费里西安诺露出了往常的微笑，“我想你并不在意那些情绪的原因吧。”

完全正确。他知道原因，所以才不会去在意，还是太年轻了，对这片时代之海总是不能沉下心去面对，一个没控制住，就逃离出了本土。

“既然是假日，那世界上没有什么地方要比罗马更棒了。”费里西安诺拉起阿尔弗雷德的手，后者也就顺着他的意思走了几步。

“来吧，阿尔弗，你需要世界多情闻名度绝对不输于弗朗西斯哥哥的我，来给你一个绝对浪漫的建议。”

蜜色的眼眸在午后的阳光下熠熠生辉。

“啊？”

阿尔弗雷德，尚未反应过来，他可能答应了什么。

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

阿尔弗雷德坐在一间洛可可风格的咖啡厅里，四周挂满了他或多或少熟悉的面孔，文人，艺术大师，政客，风格典雅精致。

缩在这一角已经有段时间了，费里西安诺留下建议之后就马上溜走了，不给阿尔弗雷德再次询问的机会。

只留下半蒙住的他和一杯动都没有动过的咖啡。

阿尔弗雷德架起手肘，交叉手指撑起额头，闭上眼睛开始沉思刚才的对话。

费里西安诺拿出了平时在会议上完全见不到的兴奋度，长呆毛上下甩动。

“Romantic的词根就是Rome，这座城市一直都是浪漫和多情的象征。”

对对，虽然对论证理由不作评价，但当年一起偷看路德维希的日记时已经清楚地知道了意大利人的天赋技能。

“所以，你为什么不试着去陷入一次恋爱呢？”

对…WTF！等下，这转进太快了？这个结论是怎么得出的？

“弗朗西斯哥哥说过，爱情就是年份久远的佳酿，会让人沉醉其中，忘却一切烦劳。你不是想忘记吗？那就忘记吧，你从现在起不是美利坚合众国，你只是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”

可是那是普通的人类啊。

“没关系呀，这里是罗马，邂逅的胜地，一段爱情只需要从晨曦的雾光开始，然后随着日落的余晖而结束。”

那么容易开始的爱情还会是爱情吗？

“当然，为什么不是呢？一朵玫瑰花，一支探戈舞，一次月光下的对视，对于爱情，就完全足够了。”

太强了，在撩妹上的费里西安诺过于专业，闪着神明的光彩，他哑口无言。

“所以，我的建议是，在你准备好之后，去约第一个走入这家咖啡厅的人吧！”

万一是男人呢？

“你家不是早就不在意性别了吗？”

……也不是这个问题。

“加油呀，发挥你好莱坞的专业级魅力。”

他竟然有这种东西吗？

“Desidera la vostra buona fortuna~”

伴着这句告别，费里西安诺蹦蹦跳跳地推门离开。

回忆结束。

OK，冷静，阿尔弗雷德。

作为一个独立自主的国家，不不不，现在只是一个独立自主的人。你需要好好分析，费里西安诺说的有道理不是吗？

好，问题是，他的确没谈过什么恋爱。

幼年和戴维的遭遇彻底让他下意识远离普通的一般人类，不再碰不可结的缘。

大概不需要提示的是，目前的女性国家，都没有正常的。上次伊丽莎白举着平底锅在会议室因恶作剧罗德里赫而追杀吉尔伯特的画面还历历在目。正常的几个都有过激妹控保护。而且他不是萝莉控。

额，好吧，考虑到他可怜的年龄，他不是表面萝莉控。

男性国家……

他几乎得罪的差不多了。

想想看上下有自我意识的历史400年，一路走来，好像他一直散发着单身狗的清香。

悲。

好，好，停止无用的自嘲。

阿尔弗雷德，普通的搭讪而已不是吗？你完全有这个资本，现在只需要一点点技术支持。想想你最喜欢的电影里是怎么演的？这不是你最自豪的产业吗？

普通的理论知识也行。

比如以“我可以邀请你一起喝咖啡吗？”作为开场。

呃！

揉乱了自己的刘海，把脑袋嘭地一下砸在桌面上。

为什么还没有专门针对国家的心理医生。

不不不，阿尔弗雷德，英雄是不会轻言放弃的。

Just do it！

给自己暗中灌了好几碗心灵鸡汤，腰不酸腿不疼的阿尔弗雷德打了鸡血似地拍案而起，他划下墨镜遮住双眼，丝毫不介意这样在室内看起来就像个瞎子。

迈着略显僵硬的步伐走向门口，同手同脚暴露了真实的心情。

刚好，门被人从外面推开了，一旁的风铃发出叮叮声。

这个瞬间，阿尔弗雷德脑子里闪过一系列什么魂断蓝桥乱世佳人怦然心动卡萨布兰卡，可快得只闪过白芒，没能抓住一缕，先前打的草稿全部被遗忘地一干二净，什么都在思考，又什么都没有思考。

在中央处理器里进行了一次宇宙大爆炸，灿如烟火。

数据全部清空。

甚至都没有看清来人，深色的墨镜和门后的背光严重阻碍了他的视线，直直伸手就抓住了对方身上不知道何处的柔软布料，凭借怪力拉到身前。

“英雄我要约你，不接受一切反对意见。”

甚至下意识露出了招牌的微笑，好吧，该死的好莱坞魅力。

还没等他的大脑重启去开始处理刚刚出口的信息。

就被对面扯着卫衣的领口反提了起来，熟悉到刻入骨髓里的声线响起。

“你，在，说，什，么，呢。”

很好，理智中央处理器被二次爆破。

“阿，尔，弗，雷，德，先，生。”

毁灭吧，世界。

赶紧的。

—tbc—

Desidera la vostra buona fortuna~  
祝你好运~  
翻译出错找谷歌，他是这么告诉我的


	2. 第二章

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

前略，天国的华盛顿先生，

非常遗憾的是，我想终于到了灭国的时候了。

哦，请放心，先生，没有人。

是我自己要杀死我自己。

阿尔弗雷德看着面前近距离的这张脸，怔怔出神，从外表到内里一片空白，被爆破的羞耻感炸成飞灰后仅存的理智全部浪费在脑海里写遗书和在虚拟Quora上提问。

请问在异国大街上随手约到自己的宿敌是什么感觉？

伊万·布拉金斯基。

俄国人紧紧地抓着他的领口，勒得他快要停止呼吸。高挺的大鼻子离他的鼻尖不过厘米的距离，他甚至可以感受到喷到脸上带着酒味的温热呼吸。

哦，这个人白天竟然也酗酒。

刚刚恢复的些许理智又消耗在无关紧要的问题上。

他游离地望着伊万因为怒火还是什么原因烧成深沉紫色的眼瞳，手里还握着那截围巾，不肯松手，陷入停机状态。

伊万见他这样，怒极反笑。真的，没想到在连续高强度工作之后，他宝贵假期第一天就被自己另个半球的宿敌直接空降了精准打击，很好，很强，很阿美莉卡。

摇动手里提着的美国人，嘴角挂上了甜甜的微笑。

“我再问一遍哦，你在做什么呢？”语调中浸透杀意。

阿尔弗雷德飞往火星的理智依然没有回归，再次顺着先前的迷之逻辑开口。

“我…在约你。”

很好，伊万正准备往那张在他看来故作委屈的脸上狠揍一拳从而让对方彻底清醒时，突然从四面八方涌来一大群人，七手八脚地分开他和阿尔弗雷德。

扫了一眼，都是普通的平民，伊万收起了防备的心和攻击的准备，放任了他们按住自己的手臂。

阿尔弗雷德在离开拉扯之后，马上开始剧烈呼吸，以补偿刚刚缺少的氧气，夹杂着几声咳嗽。

伊万刚想发问，一个仪容端庄的老妇人站到他的面前，小小的个子散发出国际人道主义的光辉，可说出的话对他被酒精糊住的脑壳堪比当空晴天霹雳，让他觉得自己出现了幻觉，否则怎么会看见彼得大帝穿着芭蕾舞裙跳哥萨克踢腿舞呢。

“年轻人，情侣之间，什么问题不能通过对话来解决呢？何必要动手呢？”

什么？？？

情侣？？？

谁？？？？

他和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯？？？？？？？？

“等……”瞬间有一大堆质疑卡在嗓子眼，可惜逻辑回路交通堵车到没有谁能挤出来，反而一时都不知道先说什么。

而另一个围过来的女人没有给他开口辩解的机会。

“对呀对呀，这个小伙子一个人在店里都独自坐了好久，看样子是等你吧。”

她马上得到了众人的附和。

“是啊，我从进来就看见他坐在那里了，好像一直在思索什么，看起来可痛苦了。”

“都拿头砸了好几次桌子了，我都替他疼呢。”

“看在上帝的份上，两人之间什么矛盾，也不至于要上手啊。”

“这孩子长得这么好看，和你这么般配，为什么不能好好谈谈呢？”

伊万，觉得自己被一大群盛夏的蜜蜂包围，耳畔全是嗡嗡嘈杂声，庞大的信息流将他高高卷起，再狠狠拍碎在理智的边缘，深刻地意识到自己可能白学了意大利语。

这些人，在说什么呢？

趁着伊万懵神，这边阿尔弗雷德也平复了呼吸，刚巧深色墨镜遮住了眼睛，让众人看不到他的表情，从而可以偷偷地观察当下的情况。

现在对伊万的幸灾乐祸感完全冲散了数分钟前约到宿敌的耻辱，他把失败的行动全然抛到脑后。只要伊万倒霉，阿尔弗雷德就非常开心，不需要理由，即便是把自己也搭进去了。

这还真是，一转攻势。

他观察伊万罕见地陷入困境，那张常年不是冷漠就是假笑的脸上竟然露出一丝窘迫。

不趁机落井下石都对不起他被死掐的这一顿。

阿尔弗雷德吸了吸鼻子，酝酿了一秒情绪，步伐踉跄地离开一旁人好心的搀扶，跌跌撞撞地径直奔进伊万的怀抱，不给对方任何拒绝的机会，感觉到手下的肌肉瞬间僵硬，他在内心不由地大笑出声。

但表面上还是端地稳稳的，装着姿态柔弱地靠在伊万的肩头，随手把墨镜推到额头上卡好，露出刚刚因为窒息咳嗽而泛红的眼尾，歪着脑袋，可怜巴巴地眨了眨他那晴空的眸子，那双眼睛现在湿润柔软得仿佛蕴藏着整个太平洋的朦胧水汽，拖着长音，含着粘人的委屈开口。

“万尼亚，都是我不好，你不要离开我。”

余光瞥到伊万瞬间脸就黑成锅底了。 

爽爆，阿尔弗雷德的内心小人狂喜欢呼，绕着虚空疯狂跑圈。

嗯嗯，费里西安诺没有说错，什么叫好莱坞的专业魅力啊。（战术后仰

一旁的围观群众看到阿尔弗雷德这幅泫然欲泣的卓越演技，瞬间化身亲妈粉开始拉架。

“你看看，多可怜一孩子啊，我虽然不知道你们之间有什么矛盾，但是既然一方已经服软了，你就原谅他吧。”

“亲爱的，别难过，我们一定会帮你留住你的男朋友的。”

“他都这么哀求你了！”

“对啊，看看他都要哭了。”

听到这话，阿尔弗雷德强忍住笑意，演技疯狂运转，身体像受到刺激般颤抖，挤出一声柔弱幼猫似的抽泣，向下垂目，愣是滑出三两滴晶莹的泪珠，其中一滴堪堪挂在他纤长的睫羽边，分外怜人。

周围群众的呼声更高了。

伊万一口血气得没把自己憋死，阿尔弗雷德如此紧密地贴合着他，他当然清楚地感受到混蛋美国人那是憋笑的颤抖。

好，阿尔弗雷德，玩狠的是吧。

他奉陪到底。

伊万伸出略微僵直的双手，搭在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，把他推开到可以看清彼此的脸，却又用力按住了手下人瞬间想要逃离的冲动。

微微附身低头，正巧对上阿尔弗雷德疑惑地仰头，斯拉夫人的眸子如同仲夏夜的星空般深邃迷人，此时卸去了所有的怒意，换上一种看不透的陌陌柔情，那是种初春融雪的暖意。但是阿尔弗雷德不会被迷惑，警惕着对方的一举一动，时刻做好撕破脸逃离的准备。

然后，

伊万侧过脸用舌尖卷走了那滴挂在眼角的泪珠。

“我的向日葵，我原谅你了，请不要哭泣”

从未听过的温柔话语从他的宿敌嘴里吐出来，通过空气震动到他的耳膜。

自动屏蔽掉围观群众发出的兴奋尖叫，现在已经不是处理路人的时候了。阿尔弗雷德觉得这一套上下组合拳如黄石火山群爆发般锤击在伊万舔过的地方，冲上的血液瞬间染红了半个脸颊，整个脖子都漫起鸡皮疙瘩。

淦，伊万是要和他比谁能先把谁恶心死吗？

好，有种，他接受了。

抬眼，目光所向只有伊万一人。

不动声色地强行挣开伊万的压制，伸出手亲热地环住了伊万的脖子，附加隐藏在指尖下的按压，他非常清楚，这里是伊万的禁区。果不其然，马上感到了对面传来刺骨的寒气威胁。

“万尼亚你真的好。”

呵呵，试试就试试！英雄从来不惧怕任何挑战，雷区蹦迪而已。

伊万见招拆招，颇有占有欲地搂住了阿尔弗雷德的腰，暗自狠狠用力，对方差点没站稳，再一次摔进他的怀抱。

“比不上费雷迪你。”

Fufu，他美好的，宝贵的，没有公文和加班的阳光假日，是可忍孰不可忍。

四周的透明人被双方不再压制的莫名气场和转进如风的态度压制到没人说话，只能八卦地看着这一切，内心啧啧称奇。

但是，人算不如天算，在罗马，一切皆有可能。

可能这一切都是那个男人的指引。

“怎么大家都站在这里？”来自临时外出归来的困惑店长。

需要注意的是，伊万和阿尔弗雷德两人现在都站在咖啡厅的入口处，而且几乎咖啡厅里所有的人都聚集在这里，也就更下不去脚。特别是伊万，只来得及关上门，都没有往里走过一步，背靠着入口。而这个镶嵌玻璃的木门构造是……

向内推的。

下一秒。

围观群众凑热闹的口哨吹破屋顶，直达天际。

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

门外飞驰过一辆艳红的法拉利。

“那个，费里。”

“嗯嗯？怎么啦路德？”

“我刚刚好像……看到了……伊万和阿尔弗雷德在刚刚闪过去的那家咖啡厅里接吻……？”

“哎？！？！”

“等————等！！费里西安诺放开油门——————啊啊啊”

—tbc—


	3. Chapter 3

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

高浓度酒精的烧撩感。

冰淇淋奶油的微甜感。

温热湿软的肉体触感。

彼此发丝带来瘙痒感。

组成了伊万和阿尔弗雷德共同的初吻。

突来的推力，让伊万向前迈了一步，而阿尔弗雷德微扬的下巴使一切发生都是那么顺其自然。

四周的意大利人爆发出热情的欢呼。

除了主角，他俩已经僵住了，就像林间乍得被远光灯照到的小鹿。

有不愿透露姓名的资深爱情学者透露：由恨到爱，只需要一个吻。

哦，可惜，他俩肯定是不适用的。

俩人的姿势还是那么暧昧，阿尔弗雷德还勾着俄国人的颈脖，伊万也还搂着美国人的腰肢，从外表看上去，完美得挑不出一丝毛病。

虽然在场没有人知道这幕画面放在世界范围内会带来多大的波涛。

按那个小妇人的说法，下一秒她就可以给他俩原地证婚。

快停下，管管她，救救地球。

阿尔弗雷德回过神，第一时间想到的竟然不是马上分开，气到极致就是失去理智的冷静，他毫无理由地想要伊万付出代价。

可惜他的宿敌也是这么想的。

两人几乎同时张嘴咬向对方的嘴唇，结果双双磕到彼此的牙龈，痛呼一声后，又同步撤开禁锢后退一步。

宿敌，宿敌。

不相互深入了解又怎么能叫宿敌呢。

伊万面沉如水，用大拇指狠狠抹去嘴角流下的血液，在尝到口腔里弥散的血腥之后，他的心情更差了。

阿尔弗雷德目光如电，用手背擦过嘴唇，眸色都转化成锋利的冰蓝色，胸腔里燃烧着熔岩般的怒气。

我要狠揍他那张臭脸。By双方。

然后，再一次，伟大的罗马热心市民拯救了世界。

那个高龄却不显老态的妇人拉住了伊万和阿尔弗雷德的手，止住了差点发生的惨剧。

无论是哪个人格化，都必须知道，你没有权力在和平时期伤害任何一个普通人。

和蔼的老人把他俩的手牵起，在她的掌心里交叠在一起，伊万可以感受到手指下流淌的热度和生命力。

是他喜欢的……为什么非要是阿尔弗雷德呢？

被咬破的地方又开始隐隐作痛。

阿尔弗雷德想拉回手，可是碍于老人没好意思，他再怎么胡闹，亚瑟从小教他的礼仪还是铭记于心，他绝对不会对老年人过于粗鲁。

好冷，覆盖自己的手指像一快柔软的冰，寒意顺着皮肤浸入血脉。

不爽地咬住下唇。

小妇人轻轻拍着他俩堆叠的手，和言和气地劝说。

“既然和好了，就不要再吵架了哦。在这个世界上，没有那么容易能找到自己的另一半呀。所以才要更加珍惜。”

见他们都沉默不语，小妇人笑了笑，尚还清亮的眸子含着悲伤，眼角的皱纹弯起，继续说下去。

“我知道，在现在这个社会上，同性的爱情更难以得到祝福。你们已经找到了彼此，已经非常幸运了。千万不要放弃啊。过渡的防备只能伤害他人，恶意的猜忌会带来裂痕，忽视对方的善意只会背离共同的道路。爱啊，本来是相互包容的过程。”

阿尔弗雷德觉得他的怒气就像一个饱满的气球，被老人真诚的言语一点点放走了所有的气体。他知道，老人不仅在劝解他们，更是在缅怀一段过去的往事。

默认伊万也发现了这件事，因为那支没有温度的手掌渐渐放松下来。

毕竟他是英雄，所以不能让人民失望和悲伤。

况且也不想承认这次事故他的责任可能更大。

主动翻转手掌，握住了伊万的手。没有遭到对方的任何拒绝和反对，甚至配合他转动了手腕。松开手指，和他指尖交缠。

“我和伊……万尼亚不会再吵架了。我答应你。”附带一个灿烂的微笑，阳光透过玻璃在他的眉眼间悦动。

“我也答应你。”伊万露出一个浅浅的笑，如同平时对待家人的温柔，与他在会议上的阴沉笑容截然不同，迎面扑来暖人的春风。

这样看，还真是天造地设的一对。

“我真诚地祝福你们。”老人露出安心的微笑。

“谢谢你，女士。”阿尔弗雷德给了她半个浮空的拥抱，没有碰到任何不该碰的地方。“我们该走了。”

“再见。”她和咖啡馆里的众人一起送别。

“拜拜~”阿尔弗雷德大幅度地挥手，随手拿起寄存在置物柜上的行李箱，一旁的伊万默默扶起躺地上半天的箱子，也小幅度地进行告别。

伊万先侧身拉开木门，阿尔弗雷德随后走出去。

左转。

向前。

双方依旧十指相扣。

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

沉默。

脚下步伐越来越快。

在第一个转角，马上进行拐弯。

一旦离开那条咖啡厅的街道，两人迅速甩开手指，大退拉开安全距离。

阿尔弗雷德紧紧地抓着行李箱的推杆，思考要不要把箱子直接砸到伊万的头上泄愤。

“你不是刚刚才答应吗？”对面的俄国人不屑地挑眉。

“对你，什么契约都可以作废。”暗自做好防备姿势。

“那你为什么要答应呢？”

“英雄可不会让普通人为了我而伤心。”

“哦~”又来了，他最恨的语调。“虚伪的小英雄。”

啧。他手下开始用力。

“我们休战吧。”伊万打断了他上涨的怒气条。

哎，他听错了吗？

仿佛读懂了阿尔弗雷德的疑惑，伊万再次重复。

“我们休战吧。”俄国人收起了所有的敌意，回复之前的冷漠，“我是来度假的，我可不想因为你，毁了我的休息。”

“你不值得信任。”所有的气势都因为针对对象的放弃而崩塌。

“随便你吧，我懒得和你胡闹。自以为是的孩子气英雄。”

伊万故意咬重了孩子气三个字。

“……” 

没给阿尔弗雷德任何眼神，拖着行李箱沿着路口的分叉道走远，这段没人的小巷只剩下他自己的呼吸声和滚轮摩擦石板的噪声。

待在原地，一动不动。

最后连那个噪声也渐行消失了。

现在寂静的小巷只剩他一人了。

此刻已临近黄昏，太阳渐落，斜角的光芒无法进入这个暗巷，阿尔弗雷德被笼罩在浓重的黑暗中，阳光在他面前排成一列向远退去，晚风吹乱了金发。

抓紧了袖口。

怎么忘了……

他明明不是来吵架的……

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

伊万拖着行李箱走在罗马崎岖不平的古老小路边，砖红的建筑带着浓厚的上个世纪风，或者更早。碧绿的藤萝从墙壁蔓延，铺展开春季的暖意。能听到楼上某户人家在练习钢琴，叮咚琴声在微风中飘荡。

肖邦的雨滴。

天色渐暗，街旁的古铜路灯一盏盏接连亮起。

和他的城市不一样的风情，理想的度假胜地。

舌尖舔过那处咬伤。早已经愈合了，没有一丝痕迹。可是痛感却被身体牢牢地记下，还有那个意外到算不上吻的碰触，带着奶味的甜。

哼，幼稚。

掌心还残留那股温暖，当阿尔弗雷德握住他的手时，那股温暖的活力沿着指尖流向心脏。

情绪早已平复，说到底，没有很愤怒。很奇怪，只要遇到阿尔弗雷德，他就是不能冷静地处理任何事情。任何微小的点，都会成为他俩爆发的导火索。

明明离开对方都可能好好说人话，不至于非要拼的你死我活。

比如刚刚，也没必要那样对阿尔弗雷德说话，毕竟他也默许了先前的行为。

可伊万没忍住。他享受于欣赏那张脸上浮出的不甘。

阿尔弗雷德就像一团熊熊燃烧的烈焰，有一万种方法蒸发掉他深埋于冰湖之下的理智。

放下吧。

你现状是伊万·布拉金斯基。

这是你的假日，以后的事等工作时间再想吧。

这只是旅行途中小小的意外。

调整好心态，伊万来到之前定好的酒店，拿好钥匙，带着一天的疲惫推开了房门。

扔掉手中的箱子，挂好围巾和风衣，转入浴室，洗去浑身的灰尘。

点亮手机，娜塔莉亚的短信从各个社交软件炸弹般挤满他的通知栏。

吓得他直接丢掉了手机。

啊，我好累。

伊万面朝下砸在层叠的被褥里，闭上了眼睛。

一墙之隔的距离，阿尔弗雷德缩在团团绵软的羽绒枕头里，树懒般裹着长抱枕，早就沉入了甜美的梦乡。

缘，妙不可言。

—tbc—


	4. Chapter 4

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

他昨晚忘记拉窗帘了。

阿尔弗雷德顶着稻草般凌乱的金发在豪华大床上扭得滋儿哇乱叫。地中海热情的朝阳在他裸露在外的皮肤上跳跃，扯着沉重的眼皮，逼他起床。

不！

他和他最后的倔强，扯过被子裹住头部，不多时又因为憋气一脚踢开了那条无辜的被子。

啊——————

21世纪了，为什么这里还没有语音管家关窗帘啊。

哼哼唧唧极不情愿地睁开眼睛，被突来的光芒刺得直流眼泪。摸索到枕头下的手机，睡眼惺忪地打量时间。

8:20

好吧，也是起床的时间了。和外表不同，他在平时不是游手好闲的税金蛀虫，相反，工作狂属性拉到满。哦，当然，应有的奖励全部被他的多次任性脱逃记录抵消了，还有白/宫的地毯清理业务，禁止琼斯先生携带奇多进入办公室吃得满地碎屑应该提交法律。

管他呢，Vive la罢工耶！

晃晃悠悠飘进浴室，把自己从街头流浪汉的蓬头垢面打理得人模人样神清气爽。套上纯白T恤，披上青春感十足的NASA联名棒球服，对着镜子整理好刘海，南塔基特还是一如既往的精神，卡上墨镜版德克萨斯，闪出一个标准的笑容。

今天的他肯定是全罗马最靓的崽。

好，阿尔弗雷德，又是新的一天，没有工作，没有压力，没有唠叨。

哦对，重要是没有伊万！昨天的记忆已经全部自主删除了，什么拥抱啊牵手啊接吻啊统统不存在，美国人的日记里没有这天的任何记录。

自我欺骗完毕，身体就开始叫嚣着要进食。他是拒绝了客房的早餐服务。记得昨天拐过来的时候， 对角有一家本地的小餐厅，因为装修很精致和复古，以及大量的装饰用花，引得他多看了几眼。

就去那里吧，阿尔弗雷德敲定主意，带着早起的精神气离开房间。离开宾馆的时候，还意外得到了前台漂亮姐姐抛给他的水果糖。含着糖块，微甜的苹果味在舌尖滚动。阿尔弗雷德更加放松，哼着小调，随着人群穿过马路，来到那家小餐厅。

意外地，这家的生意很红火，他刚踏进店门，就被迎上来的女店员略带愧疚地询问可否接受拼桌。看着店内的人流，阿尔弗雷德自然也不会多加为难，好在他并不是很在意和谁一起用餐。

然后他就现实狠狠被打脸了。

淡定的俄罗斯人坐在那张他需要加入的桌子旁。和平常的军大衣完全不同的装扮，一身春绿的翻领外套，因坐姿可以看到其内衬是骚气的红白条纹，浅色系的长裤，显得时尚又内敛，当然，平常的围巾也更换成了适配整体的短款，手边摊着一本硬壳书籍。

这是哪来的都市精英成熟斯文败类？托里斯不是说他穿衣品味是五十年前的水平吗？？阿尔弗雷德增加了奇怪的无用知识点。

“先生？”一旁的女店员有点紧张地出声催促，面前这名外表看起来像大学生的金发青年沉默不语地盯着座位上的那位客人，却迟迟不肯入座，她有些担心自己是不是又做错了什么。

阿尔弗雷德从出神中惊醒，看着明显开始紧张不安的店员，面前又是全然无视自己的伊万，心里暗叹一口气，挤出一个生硬的微笑，直接入座。

我这是在拯救整个罗马的人，他们都不需要在美好的早餐时间和这个危险分子坐在一起了，我没有任何错，休战，现在是休战期间，所以没问题。

一心只注意警惕伊万，阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地进行了点餐，对自己选了什么没有一点印象，完成之后，女店员抱着订单飞速逃离，仿佛这里有什么洪水猛兽。

那也一定是伊万。阿尔弗雷德愤愤地咬碎了嘴里的糖果。

对面的人终于从文字的世界里抬头，瞥了他一眼。

“怎么哪里都有你？”

“这句话应该我反问你。”他才是最无辜的受害者好吗？唉，一天的好心情都作废了。毫无坐姿地瘫在藤编椅子里，无所谓了，反正他也不想吵架，累了。

神游天外地盯着墙壁上的花篮发呆，他和伊万没什么可以聊的，完全不知晓这个人的兴趣爱好，虽然冷战期间可能把他查了个透底，但那些无关私人，基本都是公事，他其实对眼前的人没有什么了解。突然，没由来的，昨天那个意外的吻浮上心头，被他手忙脚乱地再按下去，耳尖带上点点红色。

伊万假装在阅读，用余光观察阿尔弗雷德。说真的，没想到一大早他们又见面了。罗马是这么小的城市吗？但看来他接受了昨天的休战提案，那么自己也不会无端找事，一顿早餐而已。不过，翻过一页，借机暗暗瞟了一眼，他宿敌不带眼镜的面孔还真是少见。那双眼睛没有了镜片的反光，一下嫩了好多。

还真是个大孩子而已，鼓着嘴在那边生闷气。嗯？脸红了。

这时，他俩的早餐同时送过来了，出于某种因果论的要求，两人点的是一模一样的食物，咖啡配上新鲜出炉的焦糖牛角包。这样在别人看来，更像是一起吃饭的朋友了。

先前那个惴惴不安的店员靠了过来，把一小块提拉米苏端上餐桌，软绵蛋糕上淋着层巧克力酱，散发着一股甜酒味，分外诱人。伊万看着阿尔弗雷德游移的眼睛马上亮了起来，一扫堆积的颓态，像极了家里那只听到开罐头声就会立刻喵喵出现的猫咪。

“嗯……那个很抱歉，我的失误，这是我给你俩的补偿。”看起来是个实习员工，小姑娘紧张得直抖。

也正是一个新手，所以只想起来补偿一块蛋糕，而这里有两个人。

看到两人都望向她，后者也终于发现了这个问题，脸色煞白。

伊万合上书本，伸手把盘子推向对面，那双熠熠生辉的星星眼也跟着移动。

“没事，我不需要，给他就行。”

小姑娘接连感谢，再一次火速撤离。

阿尔弗雷德眨巴眨巴那双蓝眼睛，毫不客气地接过那碟蛋糕。他才不会和美味的甜点过不去呢。既然伊万不要，那他可是要尽情享用啦。切下一小块，含进嘴里，芝士夹杂着咖啡的醇香在舌尖融化，好吃，看来这家店的客流量是有原因的。

幼稚。伊万端起黑咖啡，抿上一口，温热的牛角包烤得外酥里嫩，焦糖的甜中和了咖啡的苦，这是一顿优秀的早餐。可能也不需要他的评价，看阿尔弗雷德的反应就知道了。对面的美国人咬着松软的面包，眉梢都带着快乐，连自己的存在都没让他扫兴。

还以为，在柯克兰的教导下，会分不清什么是美味呢，原来还是有最基本的味觉的。不容易啊，要他说，把英国，普通，美食三个词放一起，只有去掉英国一切逻辑才能成立。

无意针对柯克兰，但伊万毫无歉意。

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

太阳已经爬到半空，温度没有多热，从窗外吹来凉爽的微风，是一个散步的好天气。阴差阳错下，互相看不顺眼的宿敌坐在同一张桌子边享用相同的早餐。也许是这样的氛围太过平和，又亦是太无聊，迷惑了伊万的心。

“你为什么会来罗马？”

“和你一样，我的小假日而已。”不知那块小蛋糕起了多大作用，阿尔弗雷德竟然正面回答了。

“罗马是一个很好的选择。”伊万望向远处此起彼伏的建筑。

“是啊，很棒的城市。”美国人吞下最后一口面包，舔着指尖沾上的焦糖。“好到甚至你都顺眼起来了。”

“FUFU，那真是不甚荣幸。”休战，现在是休战。

阿尔弗雷德搅拌着加了三包砂糖的咖啡，他所说的句句属实，发自内心，没有任何对伊万的报复，没有。现在还是处理那个问题吧，既然遇到了，昨天也思考过了不是吗？只是说出来而已。

“伊万。”罕见地没有任何负面语气，就是明显有些僵硬踌躇。“关于昨天……”

俄国人把咖啡杯放在桌面上，没有打断也没有接话。昨天，还能有什么事，他并不在意那个亲吻，阿尔弗雷德现在主动提这个是要做什么？

“我对于我昨天……”

“啊啊——————————”

惊恐的女性尖叫从餐厅的入口处传来，打断了阿尔弗雷德的语句，接着玻璃破碎的声音接连响起。不过他估计没有在意，因为在听到尖叫的后一秒，阿尔弗雷德就立刻从桌子边蹿起，灵巧地跃过椅子，一阵风似地冲向事发地点。

所谓英雄的正义感吗？

真帅气哦，不过……

伊万冷静地把一旁没用上的餐刀藏入袖口，他的原则，有一把武器，总是令人心安。

现在，发生了什么？

—tbc—


	5. Chapter 5

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

狼藉，一片狼藉。

从托盘中滑落的瓷杯碎裂一地，流淌四溢的咖啡弄湿了地毯，刚出炉的面包被来往惊慌的脚步踩扁，烂趴趴地黏在地板上。

小餐馆原有的宁静被完全打破，恐惧像病毒般在人群中蔓延开。

虽说听到尖叫声就冲了过来，但是阿尔弗雷德并没有失去正确理性的判断，在无法确认当下情况的前提下，他是不会，也不能进行任何鲁莽的举动。找了个最近的承重柱，利用重叠的假花藤蔓隐去了自己身形。这个时候，也无心再去理会背后紧贴自己的伊万了。

谨慎地侧头，从枝叶缝隙中观察前厅的情况。

混乱，最初的尖叫只是一切的引信而已，点燃它的女性正是之前送给他小蛋糕的新手员工，此刻她被一个身高目测一米九的高壮男子强行揽在怀里，一柄黑刃的军刀抵在她纤细的颈脖边，浅褐色的眸子里溢满了恐惧和不安，瑟瑟发抖。

其余的食客和员工被另外一个武装份子用枪指着面对墙壁蹲下，一切发声都被禁止，被逼着交出身上的通讯设备。入口早就被堆积的桌椅堵死了，本来作为老式房子改造的餐厅，没有大型窗户，仅有的也马上被遮住。

抢劫吗？不是。阿尔弗雷德的眸色暗沉，抢劫不会封入口，这种程度的武装，是在逃的什么罪犯吗？

有针对性人质，麻烦，目前可以确认的入侵者有两名，武装可以确认是自动步枪和军刀。没想到随便选的一家餐馆会遇上这种事，扫过墙边压抑着呜咽颤抖的人们，不能原谅，他必须保护这些无辜卷入的人。

怎么做？现在这个位置并不安全，只是暂时的死角。在警方来之前，他们会沟通吗。需要情报，现在的还不够，他无法保证在不惊动这边持枪者的前提下救出那个女孩，果然是惯犯吗？近距离使用刀具而不是枪。

伊万突来的动作打断了阿尔弗雷德的思考，一直沉默不语的俄国人抱住身前的美国人，并上手捂住他的下半张脸，直接把他向后一拖，这样阿尔弗雷德就被伊万紧紧地锁在怀里，没有一丝缝隙。

阿尔弗雷德没来及抗议，就听到了什么走过来的脚步声，即刻安静下来，听话地缩在伊万的怀里，鼻尖蹭着那人的掌心，微微发痒，而伊万的呼吸吹动着头顶那搓呆毛，他努力压制自己挣开的冲动。

“老大，抓到了落单的厨师啦~”第三个入侵者，轻浮的小个子男人用枪托敲击着俘虏的肩膀，迫使前进。

“很好，现在全员都在这里了吗？”本来看守人质的瘦高男子回头，露出了假笑，“亲爱的普通市民，或者一般路过的游客，我不想伤害你们，只是需要你们用作一时的人质，如果你们乖乖配合，我也不会做出任何过分的举动。”语毕，故意发出上膛的撞击威胁声。

被控制的厨师被暴力扔进聚集在一起的人质堆，摔在地上，被几个胆大的好心人扶起。

“古尔。”这名男子应该是这群在逃团体的头，他侧着脸看向挟持着女孩的壮实男子，“附近有警察过来吗？”

“还没有，老大。”名叫古尔的男子站在唯一一个可以看到门外的地方。

“马托，资料。”瘦小个子递过去一部手机。

阿尔弗雷德憋得很难受，他想知道伊万什么时候放开他，特别是不要再吹他的南塔基特了，但为了大局，他还是克制地保持着原来的姿势。

头目单手提着枪，保持保险开启的状态，枪口有意无意地在人群中游离，另一只手快速地操作着手机屏幕，然后，说出了他不应该知道的那个名字。

“你们中，有人叫伊万·布拉金斯基吗？”

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

事态升级了，阿尔弗雷德瞳孔紧缩，同时感觉到包裹着自己的怀抱更加窒息。

这些人知道伊万，他们知道多少，出于什么原因，更重要的是为了什么目的。

“嗯……从这上面的资料来看，并且我的时间也不多，我建议这位贵客，最好自己乖乖走出来。”头目用枪口点了点离他最近一名人质的额头，欣赏着对方恐惧的呜咽和颤抖，“否则我就开始一个接着一个地逼供，我想你明白我的意思，对吧？”

枪口开始顺着鼻梁下移，被选中的人质心理崩溃，开始胡乱地说着乞求的碎语，头目没管这个人，继续点着手机屏幕：“毕竟，你是那个呀，不能让他们平白无故地为你死去吧？”

他们甚至知道伊万是什么吗，阿尔弗雷德揣摩这句话背后的含义。那么，伊万是被人跟踪了度假信息，从而追到这里来了，他暗自理清楚思路。这不是偶然的在逃罪犯，显然这是蓄意的针对性阴谋，甚至于伊万假日的行踪都被监控了，那跟踪方式极大可能是伊万的支付账号，熟人，或者说官员，这是内部作案。

不过看来委托人没有给他们伊万的长相，所以才会用这种低效率的搜查方法。阿尔弗雷德理顺现有情报，知道伊万肯定忍不住要出去，但让目标现身，风险太大了，他最讨厌在对峙的牌局上亮底牌，当前是这样的前提条件，那么不如赌上一把。

轻轻地用手指勾住伊万的衣角，伊万沉默了片刻，缓慢地放开怀里的人，不愧是他，既然已经了解，那么接下来就能更方便了。阿尔弗雷德径直走出了承重柱的阴影，在头目对人质开枪之前，两把枪口瞬间集中对上了他。

“什么人？！举起手。”完全没想到竟然还有漏网之鱼。

阿尔弗雷德无视警告，搞笑，他才不会向这群人渣低头，步伐轻松地向前靠近门厅，子弹在他的脚边炸开花，才使他停下。

“你找我？”微抬下颌，故意学着伊万的弧度扯起假笑，冷战之后他已很久不这么恐吓别人了，散发出渗人的寒气。此时的阿尔弗雷德，与学生的穿着气质相去甚远。

头目上下打量他，“你就是伊万·布拉金斯基。”是俄语。

“是啊，是我。”俄语谁不会啊，小瞧自己半个世纪的努力，除了英语和西语，他现在最熟悉的就是俄语了。这下可以证实他的推断了，这些人至少知道伊万是俄罗斯人，不是乌克兰，也不是白俄罗斯。

“你有什么证据吗？”目光在麦金色的发丝上游移，又向下看着NASA的外套。

“你对我什么都不了解就要找我？”闭眼扯谎，阿尔弗雷德反抓住了压制权，用下巴点了点远处的人质，“用这么大代价？被抓到可以不是坐牢就能解决问题的哦。”

“这就不用您费心了。”头目龇牙笑到，“您的价格高到可以摆平这一切。”

阿尔弗雷德听出言下之意，皱起眉，这些人背后有组织，而且他已经隐约猜到是什么了，啧，上个世纪跑掉的龌龊老鼠，时至今日还要给我带来麻烦吗？

“你想要什么？”

“那我直说了，和我们走一趟吧？”

“可以，不过我的要求，你清楚吧。”

“您现在有什么立场提要求呢？”对方把枪口直指阿尔弗雷德的额头，得意洋洋，“我可没有看到哦。”

美国人不屑挑眉，上前一步伸出手，在那人还没来得反应过来的瞬间，抓住枪口，轻轻一拧，现代工业的结晶即刻报废。

“那现在呢？”松开那节废铁，微笑。“只要我想，一步之内你就会当场死亡。你既然知道我是什么，那么不会不清楚我有这个实力吧？”

“……我们会释放人质，在离开之后。”头目即刻做出判断，换上了腰间的手枪。

“我想你是否忘记了一个人？”阿尔弗瞥着被古尔挟持的小姑娘，后者已经兜不住眼泪，哭得眼角通红。

“您太过危险，这是我们留的保险，想来您应该不会介意吧？”头目抬手，古尔便把军刀向内刺深，女孩雪白的颈脖上留下一丝鲜红。

还威胁我？歪头，以常人无法目视地速度掐住头目的脖子，把后者强行拖到面前，由于身高差距，这个男人勉强扭曲着膝盖来适应阿尔弗雷德的怪力。但是瞬间的窒息感使他甚至无暇挣扎。

“那么你觉得如果我一旦不在意这些不属于我的国民，你们会死得多惨吗？”冰蓝的眸子下蕴藏着白令海翻卷的风暴，全然无视对准他的枪口。

“我同意只是因为我愿意给你机会，而不代表你能威胁我，да？”

被掐几近失去呼吸的男人疯狂点头，然后那道压制的禁锢消失了，直接狼狈地摔在地面，喘着气给同伴打个个手势。

古尔警惕着阿尔弗雷德，移开制约的手，而他根本没看在眼里，只是卸去了杀意，温柔地望着那个小姑娘。

“去吧，你安全了。”

小姑娘颤巍巍地跑向人质群，留给阿尔弗雷德一个发自内心的恐惧眼神。

无所谓。心情不爽地直接再踩趴身下还没爬起来的头目，没事，他现在是伊万，不是英雄，她害怕就说明他伪装反派的演技果然非常成功。

不过，现在这份糟糕透顶的心情，连同失去的假日，那个背后的委托人必须要偿还呢，他一直是，睚眦必报的个性啊。

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

目送阿尔弗雷德他们离开，坐上了那群人的车。

承重柱后，伊万翻了个白眼，在阿尔弗雷德看来，他平时就是这个做派吗？真的是不是在把他当自家三流电影里的苏联反派来演吗？

虚张声势的技巧还是一如既往地精湛，明明对人质在意的不得了，可是在那种地方对他的形象添酒加醋，真的很想冲过去拧断他的脖子呢。

不过也好，如果真的是他出去了，现在那三人就已经早早地去见上帝了。哦不对，让这种垃圾上天堂实在会是玷污了主的宁静。

阿尔弗雷德想钓大鱼，他从对方对自己发出信号的第一秒就明白了其之下的用意，当然，伊万也想知道，谁这么大胆，敢选中他来下手。

趁着现场一片混乱，伊万从后门悄然溜走，通过卫星定位开始追踪他趁搂住阿尔弗雷德时隐蔽安好的定位器。

果然不出他所料，这个人百分百会冲上去。 

看着屏幕上稳定移动的信号源，伊万拨通了电话。

开始收杆吧。

—tbc—


	6. Chapter 6

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

阿尔弗雷德无表情地靠坐在车内，对面两人紧张地盯着他，狭小的空间里弥漫着窒息的恐怖氛围。

数够了外面闪过的街道，说到底，也不熟悉罗马的地图。换了个姿势，托着腮，食指轻点着耳后被伊万贴上的发信器，虽说是在他默许的前提下，但还是很不爽。

这次事件结束，他怕不是也能去好莱坞捡一个反派当来玩玩了，以熟练掌握俄罗斯人邪恶的心理分析以及专业的假笑表情模拟作为特长。

这边天马行空的想象差点崩掉了阿尔弗雷德的扑克脸。

算了，想点正事吧。如果不出他所料，这个背后组织就是上个世纪曾猖狂一时的“Black Cosmos”，致力于消灭国家人格化这一存在，全员极端无神论，认为他们这种不符合科学的存在就像旧社会的虚构神明一样阻碍了人类的进步，蛊惑了战争，带来了隔阂。还以为早就消声灭迹，没想到顽固得如同阴沟里的老鼠。

就是因为这种人的存在，国家无法对外宣布人格化的真实身份。害得他没有保险不能上诉每年都要交土地税，他已经有五十年没涨过工资了！对于美国，阿尔弗雷德甚至可以完全称得上是一个不入体制的黑户，没投票权，当然。

越想越气，怎么这年头上司的问题，社畜怎么还要背锅呢，他现在处理的文书已经降级到五大湖的鲤鱼泛滥问题了！就不说早就被革掉的军职，更重要的是上个月他的咖啡机坏了都没法去保修，被托尼信誓旦旦地改造之后，那玩意的口感即使是他都难以恭维。再这样下去，说不定哪天不用他罢工，就要被送到低保收留所了。

我好惨，阿尔弗雷德回想着近些年来的苦差事，眼神越发悲凉，不过在对面俩人看来，眼前的大爷一脸苦大仇深，不断散发着压抑的黑暗气场，沉重得他们快喘不过来气。

俄罗斯人好恐怖——

“布拉金斯基先生？”得到一个刀子般刮过的眼神。

“我们到了。”头目硬着脸皮解释。阿尔弗雷德冷着脸下车，毕竟冷漠的俄罗斯人认为随便笑是一件极其愚蠢的事，为尽心尽力的自己点赞。

观察四周，典型的幕后黑手用地，这里大概是市区外的一间废弃仓库，在他家电影有无数充满既视感的桥段，无所谓，作为把委托者揍一顿的地方，也是绰绰有余了，没有普通人这点他喜欢。

小头目在门口站定，阿尔弗雷德独自走进无灯的室内，顺手滑下德克萨斯戴好，一下秒，聚光灯的白柱就打了过来。又一个典型，阿尔弗雷德腹诽，虽然他虚拟的英雄形象已经非常刻板了，倒也不必这些阴谋家也整这些花里胡哨没啥用处的迷惑操作。

“伊万·布拉金斯基先生，俄/罗/斯/联/邦的人偶，欢迎你赏脸到来。”一个西装革履的中年男子伴随着文绉绉的恶心感出场。“我建议你不要反抗，我留有绝对的后手，你不会想知道的。”

哦，毫无意外的典型反派，阿尔弗雷德某种程度上已经不想吐槽了。

“你想做什么？”抬起墨镜，这里连个坐的地方都没有，不想再配合演这个三流老套剧本，实在有失他电影帝国的颜面。“Black Cosmos。”

“不愧是您。既然您知道我们是谁，那么我们的目的只有一个，那就是谋求国家人格化这种非人类的死亡！”反派大叔自信十足，“我已经掌握了，弑掉伪神的钥匙！”

阿尔弗雷德真的有被尬到，他不自然地摸了摸手上并不存在的鸡皮疙瘩。

“哦，是什么？”毫无感情的棒读。

“我会让您的爱人亲手把这颗子弹送进您的心脏！”

“哈？”一时间的震撼言论让扑克脸都避之不及地碎了一地，不行了，他真的好想笑，稳住，“哦，那你怎么知道我的爱人是谁呢？”

反派一个响指，隐藏在背后的大屏幕亮了起来，然后阿尔弗雷德就笑不出来了。

那是，他和伊万，那天下午，在咖啡馆，意外接吻的，超·高·清照片。

LED超大尺寸适配版，所有细节都纤毫可见，在黑暗中熠熠生辉。

伊万是背着门的，所以只有阿尔弗雷德的脸被照得清清楚楚，包括被吻上瞬间的茫然失措和因生气而涌上脸颊的绯红。

“没想到您意外地可爱呢，一个吻也能让您露出这么纯情的一面。”这边反派还搓着手补刀。

纯*美国粗口*的情。阿尔弗雷德一瞬间有了杀人灭口的心。

见“伊万”的脸黑了下来，不负之前的从容淡定，反派暗喜自己果然押对了，更加得意。“告诉你，别担心，我已经让人去抓你的宝贝爱人了，很快你们都将在这里相聚。”

别，阿尔弗雷德现在真的怕了，让伊万看见这个照片，他就可以直接跳地中海自裁了。

“现在，就请你先睡一会吧。”被意料外的照片搅乱了太多思维，没能躲掉扑面而来的催眠气体，阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地倒下了。

完全失去意识之前，脑袋里只有一个想法。

那张照片关掉了吗？

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

伊万挂断电话，准备工作做完了，他身边的那只虫子也被顺利地揪出尾巴，就差进一步地抓捕了，现在该想一下阿尔弗雷德那边的问题了。毕竟在疑似反人格化的问题上，诸位国家早在上个世纪的会议中就约定需要相互帮助。

可没想到这次竟然会和阿尔弗雷德合作。

检查了腕表上的卫星定位，信号源已经不动了，看来已经到达目的地。估计这个大致方向，应该是罗马城区外的什么建筑。

瞥了眼路边玻璃壁橱的投影，顺着街道故意挑了人少的地方，刚拐进一个小巷，追尾的老鼠马上就窜了出来。

“站住！”

伊万转身，对上四把对着他的手枪，还是挂着那副往常的笑脸。

“你们找我？”

来人也不啰嗦：“伊万·布拉金斯基在我们手上，想让他活命，你就最好乖乖听话和我们走。”

“……好。”听着自己的名字被放在奇怪的情况里，确实会有一丝变扭呢。

伊万配合着被拷手铐，押上轿车。这也太方便了，连自己打车都不需要了。不过他们为什么要找自己，从一般视角来看，他不就是一个普通的游客吗？而且刚刚确实是用他的名字进行威胁，怎么知道他和“伊万”有关系的，听起来还是很重要的关系。所以，那个蹩脚的小演员又一次搞砸了吗？

毕竟，以伊万对阿尔弗雷德的了解，他一向是喜欢自己出风头的英雄高光时刻，怎么可能会委曲求全地寻求外援。目前的推论，这肯定不是他故意设计想让伊万过去。

看在他充当诱饵让自己有充足的的时候去查明奸细的前提下，去救他吧，顺便看看他说了什么歪怪的掩饰，作为以后用来嘲笑他的谈资。

想到这里，眼前浮现那个金发美国人过往争论中因落下风而不甘的带刺眼神，伊万在周围人诡异的视线中，咯咯地笑了出来。

怎么一个两个都是神经病呢？

车内其他人倍感迷惑。

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

身后的大门关闭，掩去了最后一丝日光，伊万径直走向黑暗中唯一的光源。

一脸计划通的中年男人坐在在方桌前向他招手，桌面上的白炽灯堪堪笼罩住这一角。伊万敏锐地察觉到视线之外藏有他人的呼吸，拉开椅子落座。

“初次见面，我是布尔曼，怎么称呼？”男人脸上挂着胸有成竹的笑。

“阿尔弗雷德。”伊万想也没想就直接用了某人的名字，不玩白不玩，更何况之前在餐馆顶着他的头衔玩得不亦乐乎的某人，估计一点内疚都没有。“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”还贴心地补充了姓氏和中间名。

“琼斯先生。”布尔曼颔首致意，“我的手下可能有失管教，他们没说什么额外的话吧？”

“他们说你抓住了伊万·布拉金斯基。”伊万按套路走着流程，因为他现在是愚蠢的美国人，所以乖乖顺着对方的意思回答就行了。

“哦，是的。”布尔曼借着惨白的灯光打量着伊万铂金色发丝和高挺的鼻梁。“说到这个，失礼地问一句，琼斯先生是哪个国家的人？”

“美国人。”伊万面不改色。作为一个完美主义者，圆谎就要圆到底。

“哦——？”疑惑地拖着长音。

“我是俄裔美国人。”伊万内心非常不服，之前某个穿着NASA外套的金发碧眼你们就毫不怀疑地把他当俄罗斯人吗？

“这就说得通了。”布尔曼像是想到了什么，开心地笑了起来。“那你俩之间还真的是孽缘啊。”

“我俩？孽缘？”伊万开始对疑似阿尔弗雷德编造的虚假关系感到一丝不安。很好，他的拳头已经硬了，在送阿尔弗雷德单人登月的路上。

“对啊，你知道你的小男友是什么「东西」吗？”

小·男·友？

阿尔弗雷德，真有你的啊！

伊万可能受到美/利/坚国籍的降智打击，重点全在前半句，嘴角抽搐：“他才不是我的什么小男友。”

布尔曼啧啧叹气，从身后拿出一张照片，推向伊万。“还没公开？没事，我在这方面是很开放的。年轻人，不用在我面前假装。”

伊万有些疑惑地接过照片，甚至都没有介意对方用年龄压他。

沉默。

第一反应：*俄国粗口*

第二反应：幸好他没露脸。

第三反应：灭口吧，他水管呢？

被扫到角落的隐秘小心思：保留一张用来威胁阿尔弗雷德吧。

是不是该说你俩这蛮不讲理物理解决问题的脑回路天生一对呢？

—tbc—


	7. Chapter 7

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

人造无机质白光下，飞舞的小虫狂热地撞击着冰冷的玻璃灯泡。

是这片暗色中唯一的声音。

伊万捏着那张照片，半晌无言。

本来早就不想再去回忆那个意外了，细想起来，他俩之间从来没有过吻，如果这个短暂的贴合算的话，那这是他和阿尔弗雷德的首次。

布尔曼单指敲击着木桌，发出恼人的噪声。“琼斯先生，不用这么慌张。我今天找你来，也不是为了你俩暗地里的恋情。”

“琼斯先生”的眉尾在听到“恋情”两字时控制不住地抽动一下。

“所以，你知道布拉金斯基先生的真实身份吗？”布尔曼继续，同时暗示着比划了个手枪的形状。

伊万自然是明白对面的威胁：“真实？他不过是一个家里有点小钱出来到处投资的任性小少爷罢了。”

“不，不，不。”对面的人明显被愉悦到了，装模作样地摇摇手指。“你还不知道你的小男友是多少厉害的东西啊。”

小男友，啧。

“什么东西？伊万他是人。”伊万选择接受对方的指引，再装傻也太刻意了，而且听着自己的名字真的有点控制不住情绪。

“啊，那可不是人啊。是伪神。”布尔曼说到这里，音调拔高，向后挥手，身后立刻亮起一面荧幕，上面映照着当今的世界地图。

“琼斯先生，有没有想过，如果有一天世界各国突然有了意志，那会是怎么样的情况？”

伊万皱眉，这个人展开的太慢了，已经感到了一丝厌烦。“我不知道，你的意思是伊万是国家的意志吗？”

“您的反应很快啊。”布尔曼调整地图，将东欧的俄罗斯放大在屏幕上，“不过的确如你所说，伊万·布拉金斯基正是俄/罗/斯/联/邦的意识体，或者说人格化。”

“这就是你大费周章把他抓来的原因？那你要我做什么？”伊万向后坐直，悄然把那张照片收入暗处。

“你不惊讶？”布尔曼也没有预料到这个普通人的反应。

“无论我信不信都没用吧，直接说吧，你要我做什么。我讨厌做事拐弯抹角。”歪门邪道，就像那个美国人过去无聊的小花招，他一直信奉的都是以力破技，在绝对的碾压前，什么侥幸手段都是无效的。

“好吧。”布尔曼收起了本来打好的腹稿，从桌下抽出一支手枪，滑过桌面。“美国人，会用枪吧？”

伊万接过，M1911，他讨厌的枪型，熟练地拆卸下弹夹，里面只有孤零零的一枚子弹。

“选择吧，琼斯先生，是你活，还是你的小男友？”

布尔曼看着事情终于进展到他所设想中的高謿，得意洋洋地站起身指向伊万的背后，一盏灯亮起，照出隐藏在暗处的人。

阿尔弗雷德，他们一直讨论的主角，状若昏迷地软软摊坐在一把木质靠椅上，双手被分别锁在两边的把手上，向左微垂脑袋，散落地麦金发丝遮住了他的脸，在冷光的笼罩下，呈现出一种意外苍白的脆弱感。

但第一反应来说，伊万说实话，有爽到。

曾经在权力高握的时候，阿尔弗雷德与他没少针锋对峙，柏林的高墙，巴黎的会议，全世界都是战场，具象化思维意志延伸下的冷暴力碰撞，所留下被冷战而扭曲畸形的断垣残壁，偶有几次在争吵过后无人角落的失控放纵。所以要说那个时候他不想把自己亲爱的宿敌囚禁起来当宠物，是骗人的。

对双方来说，他们都是彼此来说最高荣誉级别的狩猎目标。当然，他也不会否认。

不过现在早就不是那个暗流涌动，秩序混乱的时代了，他俩也渐渐转变成普通无权的大龄社畜，所谓什么伪神啊，不过一直都是受制于人类欲望的傀儡人偶罢了。

执棋人现在早就不是伊万或是阿尔弗雷德了，或者说从一开始也不是他俩，是苏/维/埃和美/利/坚，在高位者的操纵下所需要展现的姿态而已。

就像弗朗西斯说的那样，只是船。不过他有一点错了，造成冷战的原因的确是国家的较量，但是想和阿尔弗雷德竞争的，是伊万。

他有罪。

伊万起身，没有布尔曼被制止，于是继续靠近他的小男友。上次看阿尔弗雷德这样脆弱，是什么时候了？在古巴？在华尔街？伊万忍住了提出拍照纪念的要求。

那溜自由的金色呆毛倔强地挺立着。

啊，呼吸声故意变沉了，果然装睡呢，狡猾的小子。

伊万沉默不语，摩擦着手里冰冷的金属枪柄，后背传来布尔曼灼热的视线。

“怎么了？琼斯先生，没必要为这种怪物而浪费时间吧。虽然你们是恋人，可是你俩全然不对等的生命注定会成为悲剧，不如现在让他的生命永远属于你？”

虽然其他都是废话，但是最后这句有点意思。

他径直走近到阿尔弗雷德面前，单手撑在椅背上，把枪口缓缓对上装睡那人的心脏。

炙热的，跃动的，属于阿尔弗雷德的，心脏。

你想不想开枪，伊万，想不想？

枪口稳稳地瞄准，向上移动视线，对上一双没有丝毫波澜的眼眸，阿尔弗雷德借着伊万遮住了布尔曼的视线，放弃了伪装，抬眼盯着他，完全看穿了伊万不同常人的犹豫理由，就像过去某日被俄国人强行压倒在无人会议室桌上散乱的文件堆中，眼底燃着冰焰般的怒火。

口型开合，无声呲牙。

“Fuck You。”

伊万回以微笑。

哈哈，不过确实呢，就算幼稚的游戏早就结束，但这个世界上没有阿尔弗雷德实在是太过无聊了。

因为阿尔弗雷德也有罪，和他一样。

伊万俯身转而抱紧阿尔弗雷德，将对方完全纳入怀抱，占有欲地搂紧，动作间锁链碰撞发出哗啦哗啦的杂乱声，隐藏下金属裂开的轻微异响。

下一秒，枪声响起。

“bang——”

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

空旷的仓库中回荡着刺耳的轰鸣，应声而倒的是反而是站在伊万身后的布尔曼。他的脸上凝固着尚未散去的猖狂笑脸，眼神中带着完全的茫然看着那个单手用枪指着他的金发青年。

血，染红了他的西装。

阿尔弗雷德看都没看倒下的男人一眼，直接把枪口对准伊万的太阳穴，被指着的那人毫不在意，挂着一如既往的柔软微笑。

“那里面已经没有子弹了哦。”故作善意地提醒。

“我知道，手感不对，但我在考虑用枪托把你脑壳砸飞！”用力扯断另一只手的镣铐。

“这可不是英雄应该说的话哦。”

“你让我杀了一个人，我现在很不爽。”

“可是扣下扳机的，是你自己吧。”

“把枪给我的是你！”

“你也有选择不开枪的权利。”

“你明明知道我们有开枪的义务。”

阿尔弗雷德说完啧地一声，暴躁地摔掉手里已成废铁的枪，用力推开迟迟不从他身上离开的伊万，起身向遗体那边走去。

“话说回来，我以为这次错误应该归咎于你没有处理好。”伊万被暴力推开也不恼，整理起自己略有凌乱的围巾，“所以让事情不得已至此。”

“啊？”忙碌于在布尔曼遗留下的手机中确认信息的阿尔弗雷德抽出一丝时间抬头甩给伊万一个明显的白眼。

照片信息，删除。完美。

剩下的分析追踪就等着带出去再处理了。抽出一旁布尔曼藏下的手枪，检查了弹夹，想了想，一枪打碎了头顶的投影仪，毕竟他不想被查到任何问题。

他真的很烦这些喜欢小黑屋的人，想找个开关都麻烦。瞥了一眼乖巧地坐在椅子上的伊万，这人怎么在摸鱼啊？

“你干嘛呢？”

对方老神在在，笑意不减：“那你要我帮你吗？”

“不用。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙，忽的像是想到了什么。“这房间隔音这么好吗？我开了两枪，竟然都没人进来？”

“我不在意，反正等下直接出去就行了。”伊万无所谓，反正他想要走，没人可以留住他。

“满脑子暴力的野蛮人。”阿尔弗雷德自然知道斯拉夫人的直接是一种怎样的表现形式。

“被你这么说的我才是真的好可怜。”伊万委屈。

阿尔弗雷德没理他，但也放弃了在黑暗中盲目摸索：“我之前睡太久了，忘了门的位置。你来找门在哪里，毕竟你也不想一直呆在这里吧。”血腥味好恶心。

伊万这才不急不慢地站起来，走向记忆中大致的方向，然后一脚踹开铁质的房门。

门外倾泻而入的日光指明了出口。

突然，房间某处传来尖锐的警报声，同时传来了人工合成的女声，衬出一种额外的荒诞剧本感。

“开启错误。”

“开启错误。”

“启动备用程序，倒计时3分钟。”

“亲爱的阿尔弗雷德。”伊万淡定地回头，用一贯甜腻腻的可爱伪声发问，“你觉得什么是备用程序？”

“嗯，好问题，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德把唯一搜到的手机装进口袋，对着伊万比了个大拇指，配上好莱坞招牌的高瓦度闪亮微笑，“一般来说就是自爆程序啦。不愧是你，现在我们都要逃亡了。”

“真是烂片。”

—TBC—


	8. Chapter 8

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

两人在疯狂逃亡。

踩着命运的倒计时。

虽说死不掉，但是被炸得惨兮兮地再被自家人接回去也太丢脸了，特别是如果传出他俩同时意外死于同一间仓库，那能被挂在伊丽莎白的国家八卦记事组嘲讽一百年，钉在耻辱柱上再展览一百年。

阿尔弗雷德才不要，他已经有足够的黑历史被亚瑟用来念叨了，对这种无必要的添加实在是谢绝不敏。

伊万也拒绝，他已经想到这样的话王耀会给他送来红底白字的横幅，可能上书感人宿敌竟暗中殉情什么类似的可怕字眼。

三分钟，他们有三分钟离开这间仓库，先前门口松懈的守卫已经被阿尔弗雷德直接一手刀撂倒，伊万也同时击晕了另外一人。

守卫倒下的身体还没接触地面，就被两人一人一个轻巧地提起，伊万由于清楚路线便跑着前面，阿尔弗雷德配合着慢后半步，让出道路，他拔下手中人的耳麦，开始发出警告。

“哟，这里是大家最喜欢的贴心小助手布拉金斯基广播站，出于国际人道主义精神的提示，本仓库的备用程序将会于三分钟后生效，请各位自行撤·离·哦~☆。”

伊万听到他幼稚的举动，心中暗动，下个转弯估计隐蔽地卡了一步，让后面的阿尔弗雷德避让不及，差点直直撞上那个拐角。

“哇，你报复心也太强了！”阿尔弗雷德空不出手，只能内心疯狂对伊万比着国际友好手势，边满意地听着频道里传来焦急慌乱的奔走声，果然是自爆程序，小小一试就暴露。

“那可比不上你。”俄国人抬起大长腿直接跨过一旁倒下的箱子。

“对了你之前是真的想对我开枪吧？”说着笑嘻嘻地将那个落下的箱子一脚踢向前面那人。

“唉？反正你又不会死。”伊万仿佛背后长了眼睛，侧身避过，木箱撞在墙壁上炸裂成碎片。

“可是会痛，我才不要！”啧。

“为了目的，你就忍耐一下又怎么样？”伊万气息不乱，故意搬出刚刚的说辞。“出于国际人道主义精神，我也会帮你把你的尸体带出去的哦。”

“可信度为负呢！”

“ふふふ^し^”

“HAHAHA☆”

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

俩人一边互掐一边奔跑，很快就在伊万分心地带路下找到了出口。刚出去没多久，身后就传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声，浓重的黑烟伴随着焰光直冲天际，附近是废弃的仓库区，索性周围没有太多植被，不会蔓延出太远，就是可怜了罗马的火警人员。

伊万和阿尔弗雷德望着远处熊熊燃烧的建筑，相对无言，之前敲晕的守卫还扔在脚边昏迷。默契地同时掏出了手机，故意避开彼此的视线，虽然口头攻击没有停下。

“这是你引以为傲的好莱坞剧本吗？”伊万开始联系费里西安诺。

“你怎么对我人身攻击呢，哦，虽然这垃圾三级片唯一可取点就是我救了你这部分。”阿尔弗雷德在屏幕上用力敲打。

“脑子睡迷糊了吗俘虏先生，你确定你没弄反？”伊万皱眉，看向那个颠倒黑白的嚣张美国人。

“没啊，英雄「阿尔弗雷德」不是成功地从反派手上救出了「伊万」吗？”阿尔弗雷德抬眼迎着俄国人不赞同的目光就是一记挑衅十足的wink。

“哦~原来都你听到了啊，这么说……”伊万收起手机俯身靠近阿尔弗雷德，无视了他的诡辩，让后者难以集中在手头的工作“那我们是爱人？”

“……呃”阿尔弗雷德不语，向后退了一步，以拉远两人之间过于暧昧的距离。

可伊万向他逼近，近到他都可以清楚地数出对方与发丝同色的睫毛数量。

“我的小·男·友，嗯？”尾音带着上扬的卷翘。

“哇哦，你也太看得起自己了吧？”阿尔弗雷德不屑地挑眉，稳住自己。既然伊万都不在意了，他还在意什么。“对我而言，你在振动棒的层次内唯一的优点也就只有大了，活实在太糙了。”

“嗯嗯，谢谢。”伊万笑眯眯。

“你觉得我在夸你？”

“是啊，从你这里可基本得不到任何一个关于我的褒义词。”伊万抬手比了一个一丢丢的手势。

阿尔弗雷德皱了皱鼻子，话题不能这样再往下歪了，又要回到那个暧昧的边界，他还不至于要在荒郊野外，在还有他人的情况下和伊万滚成一片，即使他的确有点想。便继续敲字，“我联系了直升飞机来接，让他们也通知了你家那边。”

“费里西安诺也回答了，会交付专业人员来处理。”伊万不在意阿尔弗雷德强硬的转移话题，他永远都是两人中最有耐心的那个。

比起人类，他们有足够长久的时间去等待。

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

此时已是黄昏，暮日西垂，一如他俩一天前不欢而散的场景。暖如甜橙的夕阳倾泻下最后一抹带有温度的余晖，映衬着这片落寞无人的废墟都柔和起来，将两人的影子拉得又细又长，热浪滚滚的空气中弥漫着呛人的烟气，胶质物被燃烧发出的炸裂声时不时响起。

实在不是一个完美的时间啊，闻起来就像战场的残骸，莫名硝烟的错觉。阿尔弗雷德焦躁地咬住指尖，疼痛使他清醒。在冷静下来之后，那股情感在他的胸口膨胀到炙热。

“伊万。”喊了名字，目光却落在了远处如蛋黄般融化的落日上。

“什么？”还是往常的他。

阿尔弗雷德张开嘴唇，又咬紧。他不想犹豫，犹豫不是他的做派。只是无处安放的自负，自卑，自傲，令人厌恶的膨胀化自我阻碍了他。

本土弥漫着的那股窒息感跨越波涛汹涌的大西洋又缠上了他，挤压着声带让他踌躇不定。

「不要说，这会是无用的」

「没必要，他不会理解的」

「闭嘴」

“关于昨天那件事，我不该那么说，明明已经不是过去了，我却没有放下。”一向精明的逻辑思维卡壳，又快又连续地自言自语，仿佛这只是为了赌气而说给自己听。“而且其他人都能正常地放下隔阂，所有人都知道什么是玩笑和现实的分界，我总是控制不好我的情绪。像他们说的，我又幼稚又任性。”

阿尔弗雷德开始加上一反常态的用语。视线也完全不再看向伊万，他盯着天际线那团半落的圆日，随着时间缓慢地滴下，下坠，像他。

“以前我还是很明白的，我处理的……算是勉勉强强吧，亚瑟，马修，又或者他们只是因为家人关系而对我的容忍。现在想来，从一开始也许就是……”

顿了一下，从沉思中惊醒，他到底在说什么？！表面上他的确困在十多岁青少年的外壳里，但是他的心理有这么脆弱，以至于对着伊万也能溜话了吗？

“总之，我想说的是…我——”

“你为什么要在意？”一直沉默的伊万在出口之前打断了他。

仓促堆积起的积木高塔被人轻轻推倒，凌乱碎片滚了一地。

“在意？我不是，只是……”阿尔弗雷德回神，从遥远天际撤回视线，被伊万的眸子捕获。

一如十七世纪，于盛夏夜晚躺在弗吉利亚凉爽幽静的花田里，点点萤光环绕着他，那时仰头所沉溺的浩瀚星河。

“英雄的负责任发言？因为没把握好底线的力度？还是说在对自己的存在动摇了？”

伊万每发出一个问句，就向阿尔弗雷德踏过一步。

“……”不想回答，又想回答。

“那听听我的请求吧，忘记带上眼镜的小英雄。给我一个吻吧，一个正式的吻。”伊万站定，不再向前逼近，在原地张开双臂，笑意盈盈，发出了邀请。

“哈哈，这样吗。可以啊，毕竟我是英雄，那就奖励给你这次救援行动一个表示谢意的吻吧！”阿尔弗雷德没有意识到他的语气听起来是多么的放松。

然后他填满了伊万空荡的怀抱。

这也不是用来回应伊万的答案，而是用来说服自己难以驯服的那一面。

所以那可不是一个“谢意”的吻。

热情地唇齿交缠，带着一丝占有性的示意，轻咬了一小口斯拉夫人意外饱满的唇瓣，惹着对方报复性地探过舌尖舔过尖锐的虎牙，阿尔弗雷德也不避让，顺势而上地勾住，交换彼此炙热的吐息，发出可以让围观者脸红的泽泽水声。

主动地勾上伊万的脖子，对方也回应地搂稳他的腰，仿佛某日下午那个错误的开始。

在他们身后，支撑不住的落日终于回归地平线的摇篮，敛去最后一丝暖光。

“这是和好的吻。”

伊万离开前，在阿尔弗雷德被晚风吹得冰凉的鼻尖上又落下了一个轻如落羽的吻，阿尔弗雷德只觉得一点燥热从那处流窜开，通过血液席卷全身，点燃起不可告人的暗火。

啊，每次只要一遇到伊万，他就控制不出自己。

他开始认真思考野炮的可行性。

“嗡——”

在这时，直升飞机的轰鸣由远而近，宣告着假日的完结。追寻而来的探照灯打出两人的身影，阿尔弗雷德马上熟练地脱离伊万的怀抱，转而大幅度地挥手致意。

“伊万，我知道南太平洋有个绝佳的度假小岛。”一边维持着脸上商业性的笑意，一边向自己的对手暗示。

“所以？”伊万摸了摸自己的嘴唇，好吧，至少这次某位大少爷脾气知道些许轻重没留下什么痕迹。

“你不感兴趣吗？”阿尔弗雷德脸上还没褪去方才的微热晚霞。

“我没有假期了，安妮公主。”

“怎么会呢？我知道你可不是乔。”原来俄国人有看他的电影，金发碧眼的大男孩笑得像只嘴角抹蜜的小狐狸，“偷跑呗？”

“我会考虑向上司反映美利坚妄想干预内政。”坚定不移的硬汉俄罗斯人冷漠无情地拒绝了腐朽享乐主义的糖衣炮弹。

“谁管你。”美国人幼稚地撇嘴，金发随着动作甩出耀眼的弧度，”那下次再见吧，伊万，作为回答，你要请我吃草莓巧克力芭菲。”

“要求真多，别忘了是你在补偿我啊，阿尔弗雷德。”

“哇，听——不——见！”

说着阿尔弗雷德就三步并两步地跑远了，给他留下一个毫无诚意的挥手。

伊万转身走向自己的专机，动作带起围巾的长尾在空中划过半圈。

他当然不是乔，所以不会去守望对方离开的背影，那不是他们的结局。

不过，真麻烦啊。

他的宿敌总是这样自顾自地给他添各种各样的麻烦呢。

那张照片，就留着下次见面再送出去了。

毕竟他需要进行备份。

该去预备自己的下一个假期了。

—end—

某天的某个世界会议的番外：

费里：菊！菊！

菊：怎么了费里君？

费里：听我说啊，之前路德在罗马看到伊万和阿尔弗雷德接吻哎，他俩竟然是一对啊！

菊（本田老师）：？？？（瞳孔地震

再之后，全球都知道了。

露米：谁和他是一对？？

再后来，俩人度假被塞舌尔偷拍到了，总之洗也洗不清了。


End file.
